mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Almost 4 (Map Game)
With Permisson form Daxus, I bring you people Almost 4. Almost 4 will be a mostly modified version of Almost 2, with some key differences. Read the PODs below for more information. What is Almost? Well Almost is a map game in which almost everything that could have happened in something place did happen. Perhaps someone who was important died, or someone who died OTL didn't die. Diffirent outcomes of battles, a storm here and there, someone build a colony here instead of there This game is coming back with some minor changes to the rules (and a new new new algortihm) , but all in all the game is going to be the same. Major PODs Europe *Celtic Brythonians managed to hold back the Anglo-Saxons, and Brittanian remained largely Celtic. England also never split from the Catholic Church. *Vikings never discovered Iceland and the Irish monk colony their succeeded, causing Iceland rename as Thule with a Celtic population. *Napoleon's brother remained in control of Spain and conquered Portugal, who's royal family fled to Brazil. This would result in the collapse of the Portuguese Empire and cause most of their colonies to declare independence. *Belgium never revolted from the Netherlands. *Italy was never properly united. *The Baltic peoples were far more united under Lithuanian culture, and manged to repel many of the later German and Russian invasions. *After the Battle of Tours, King Charles the Hammer with greater help from Christian Frankish and Germanic tribes managed to drive the Umayyads out of Hispania, and all the way to North Africa where the Christian Kingdom of Mauretania was then set up. Other parts of Christian North Africa were eventually lost. *The 3rd Crusade was far more successful, as the Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire did not drown, and the King of France didn't get sick, allowing them as well as the King of Mauritania (Morocco) to accompany King Richard the Lionheart. This allowed the Christians to retake much the Levant and keep a hold of it. These counties in the Holy Land later formed Greater Jerusalem. *Britain remained predominantly Catholic, along with Ireland, but not Iceland. *Poland is a war-torn region fulled of proxy-wars between the German Empire, Russian Empire, and Kingdom of Lithuania. *Norwegian and Swedish culture never diverged, remaining Norse. The Finnish were later Norsized. These factors allowed for Scandinavia to stay united. *Bulgaria and Romania stand much more militarized than OTL, and as a result are more capable of resisting Ottoman Influence. *The Thirty Years War is less devestating for Germany, and as a result the German States unifiy earlier. *Napoleon the Third restablishes France as an empire. The Franco-Prussian War never happens, allowing France to maintain a close military partity with Germany. Asia *The Buddhist Uesugi clan unified Japan. This resulted in more widespread Buddhism over Shintoism in Japan. *After the fall of the Persian Empire, many Zoroastrians fled to Central Asia rather than India, producing predominantly Zoroastrian-Shamanistic cultures amongst the Central Asians. *The Ottomans never assassinated all their Janissaries, allowing for them to retain a greater amount of power. *Sikhism was more predominant in Northwest India up to Kashmir, effectively creating a wall between Hindus and Muslims, allowing India to remain more predominantly Hindu. *The Ottomans were stopped mostly past Anatolia by united Slavic forces. *The Taungoo managed to resist European conquest after allying with Siam. *The stronger-than-OTL Ottomans and Persians set aside their differences and allied against Europeans. Joined later by the Turkmen Federation they were able to resist the British and Russians. *The Dutch Colonized the Philippines Americas *Alaska and much of Western Canada was colonzied by Russia *The Moors colonized most of the Caribbean. *Maya were unified and managed to defend themselves from the Toltec, and many rulers converted to Christianity when the Spanish came and were able to retain greater parts of their culture. This also results in the current Ajawa of Maya *Netherlands colonzied all of Guinea. *Mexican Empire remained. *Many Native American tribes in the Appalachians united into a confederation, and managed to secure s sizable amount of land for themselves to keep from the colonists. *Empire of Brittania colonized Greenland and mos of Canada, whereas France would end up colonizing most of OTL USA over to California. Oceania *Portugal colonized Tasmania. *The Netherlands colonized New Zeeland *Melanesia was completely colonzied by Brittanica. *Indonesia was divided more amongst the Europeans. Africa *Portugal colonzied Mozambique and Madagascar. *Shaka Zulu was never born, and as a result Afrikaaners are more predominant in South Africa, and make up about 35% of the population (OTL 15%). The British also were unable to defeat the Boers. *After the collapse of the Umayyads and conquest by King Charles the Hammer the Morrocans/Mauritaunians were Christianized. They were later considered Western and became a minor colonial-power. *Liberia would become an international colony to send free-slaves. Mods #PraiseRoosevelt. 01:27, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Should he wish, Daxus. Rules Map Nations NOTE: The following Nations start off at war *Britannia (With the Ottomans and South Africa) *Brazil (Civil War between Imperialists and Republicans) *Gran Colombia (Revolt in Ecuador) *Russia (China and the Ottoman Empire) *China (Russia) *Japan (Korea) *Korea (Japan) *Ottoman Empire (England and Russia) Americas *Louissianne: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *California *Mexico *Ajara de Maya: *Gran Colombia *Brazil *Argentina *Paraguay *Uruguay *Bolivia *Peru Africa *Angola: *Mozambique: *Madigascar: *Liberia: *Stenia: *South Afrikan Rebels: *Ethiopia: *Mauritania: Europe *Britannia: *France: *German Empire: *Netherlands: *Scandinavia: *Lithuania: *Milan: *Naples: *Papal States *Iberia: *Russian Empire: *Switzerland: *Austria-Hungry *Serbia *Romania: *Bulgaria: *Liechtenstein: Oceania *Timor: Asia *Japan: *Tibe: *Myanmar: *Siam: *China: *Mongolia: *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Persia: *Turkey: *Aegypt: *Mesopatamia: *Georgia: *Arabia: *Turkmen Federation: *Greater Jerusalam: The Game 1875 yes.